The Legend of Zelda: Shadow of Twilight
by RedLink108
Summary: After defeating Ganondorf as a child, Link journeys to awaken the Six Sages and stop Zant's takeover. Reviews are greatly appreciated as this is my first fan fic.
1. The Hero Chosen by the Gods

**Chapter 1**

**The Hero Chosen by the Gods**

Hooves galloped across the Hyrule Field. The sunset shone red across the grass. Atop a beautiful brown Belgian Horse rode Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods dressed in the Tunic that once (unbeknownst to him) had belonged to his father. He stopped the horse, called Epona and checked his map.

"So we're here in Lanayru…" he said to himself. "So should we start with the Desert Province?"

His fairy named Navi came out of his hat. "We can't." she said, "It's much too hot for your horse."

"I know. We're gonna leave her at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon." He took off towards the ranch on Epona.

When they arrived at the Ranch, Malon was there waiting for him. "Link!" she said as she ran up to hug him.

"Hey Mal-OOF!" Link responded as he was crushed by her hug.

"Sorry about that," she said while blushing.

"It's fine," said the Hero while dusted himself off. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would mind looking after Epona for a bit."

"Where are you going that you can't take her?"

"To the Desert Province."

At this, Malon's eyes became sad looking.

"You ok?" asked Link.

Malon looked on the verge of tears. "Make sure to come back alright!" she said.

"Okay, I will."

A few hours later, Link had gotten caught by the Gerudo guards in the desert. "Great," he muttered to himself, "just great." He poked around the walls with his sword until he found a hollow spot.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

"You'll see." Link said. He took out a bomb, ignited it and placed it by the wall. "Take cover Navi." he told his companion.

Navi did so and the wall exploded. "The point of that was..?"

Link looked at her. "To open a way that we can use to escape."

"Ah..." Navi said, "This ought to be good."

Link put her in his hat. "Just shut up and come on." He said as he ran out.


	2. Battlefield: Fortress

**Chapter 2**

**Battlefield: Fortress**

Link cautiously peeked around the corner. If the guards got him now it would be all over. "Okay," he said to Navi, "At the count of three, we'll sprint and call Epona. One… two… thr-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice.

Taken by surprise, Link tripped. He looked up and saw Nabooru. "Oh, it's just you." He said.

Nabooru looked at him with her yellow eyes. "JUST me?"

Link recoiled in fear. "By JUST you, I meant not one of the guards."

"Right…" Nabooru said, "I gotta give you credit though, escaping that quickly."

"Well, maybe I'm just skilled."

Nabooru laughed at this. "You tripped when I startled you."

"So?"

"What's funny is you think THAT'S skilled."

"Ugh…" Link said, "I don't need this.

"You will if you wanna sneak past the guards."

"Fine," Link replied, defeated."What's the plan?"

"Don't worry," Nabooru said, "It's a good one."

Link raised an eyebrow, unsure if it was his definition of a good plan or hers. The last time they had met, seven years ago, Nabooru had bailed Link out of trouble. He still owed her, so she did whatever she could to humiliate and/or remind him. "Uh…" he said.

"Don't worry about it." Nabooru said with a sly smile. "Let me see your wrists."

Link cautiously extended his wrists. Almost as soon as he did, Nabooru dragged him out by the wrist. Once they could be seen by all the guards, Nabooru whistled shrilly. "Hey!" she yelled, "He's escaped! Come get him!" She let Link go. "Run." She whispered before darting away.

Link looked at all the guards, who had their spears pointed at him. "Aw, great…" He took out his horse call and whistled Epona's song. The horse came and Link immediately climbed on. "Hyeah!" he said. Epona galloped through the fortress at top speed. On the way, he shot some Gerudos with his bow. He crossed swords with some of them until he was gone. "Phew..." Link said to himself. He got off Epona. "Good job girl," he told the horse. Epona turned to the Faron Province. She neighed loudly and galloped off. "Whoa.." Link said, "Epona! Come back!" he ran after her but soon lost her from his sight. "Aw..." he said. He kept going and saw a black wall with orange markings. "What's this?" Link stepped forward and suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him. "Let go!" he said. The hand's grip tightend and pulled him in.


End file.
